


Three Adventurers

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Jack Harkness Walks into a Bar... [14]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, The Adventurer: The Curse of the Midas Box (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Will Charity, John Riddell and Jack Harkness walk into a bar...





	Three Adventurers

**Author's Note:**

> For a visual reference, it's these three. Will Charity from The Adventurer: The Curse of the Midas Box, Jack and Riddell from Doctor Who

Jack pushed open the door, ducking in out of the cold. It was a blustery night, but the inn was virtually empty. Two men sat conversing by the fire. Jack smiled as he recognized them both. “Charity, Riddell, pleasure seeing you here.”

“Jack Harkness,” grinned Riddell, shifting to the side to make room. “Guess this bloke really did want to hire the best.”

“Seems like, if you’re both here. Any idea what we’re up against?”

Charity adjusted his pipe. “Not sure. We’re supposed to find out in the morning.”

Jack accepted a drink from the barkeep, who quickly made himself scarce. “You don’t usually work freelance, Charity.”

He shrugged. “Things are a bit quiet at the moment, and the money was right.” 

Jack sipped his drink. The conversation quickly turned to talk about the latest adventurers the three of them had been on, laughter and danger and the things they’d seen. Jack relaxed, in the way he could with men who understood a little of what he’d done.

The night wore on and Jack could see the barkeep glancing at the time. “What do you say we take this upstairs,” he suggested.

Charity chuckled. “Isn’t that what you always say, Jack?”

“There’s not usually anything to complain about,” said Riddell, getting to his feet and leaving a generous tip. “Come on, Will and I have a room.”

“And that sounds like what you’d say.” Jack accepted a hand up. 

Charity led the way upstairs. Away from prying eyes a frisson of tension sparked between the three of them. Jack’s favorite kind of danger. 

Charity unlocked the door. Riddell stood too close behind Jack as he did, breath warm on his neck.

As soon as the door was opened the three of them tumbled inside, Charity getting the door closed while Riddell crowded Jack towards the bed.

“Save some for me,” grumbled Charity.

“More than enough to go around,” said Jack, shrugging out of his coat and tossing it aside.

Riddell smirked and pulled Charity into a kiss, starting on his buttons. “Yeah, plenty to go around.”

Jack sat on the bed and undressed. He watched Riddell steal kisses as he started on Charity’s buttons. Charity hardly seemed to mind, attacking Riddell’s clothes with just as much fervor, opening his mouth to him.

Riddell pushed Charity’s shirt off his shoulders. Even in the dim light, Jack could see the scars of a hard-lived and hard won-life.

Smiling, Riddell, gave Charity a small push towards Jack. Jack caught him by the waist and pulled him onto the bed, rolling on top of him to kiss him with hardly a chance to catch his breath.

Charity huffed a laugh and tangled his hands in Jack’s hair, rolling them back over again and deepening the kiss. Jack moaned quietly, feeling the bed dip as Riddell joined them.

Charity raised his head and Jack followed his gaze as they looked over at Riddell, gloriously naked and laying on his side, head leaning on his hand as he watched them together, other hand slowly giving himself a pull. 

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” said Riddell.

Jack and Charity shared a look, then Jack slid down and off of Charity, swallowing Riddell’s cock all at once.

Riddell groaned, arching into his mouth, the noise muffled as Charity kissed him hungrily.

Jack bobbed his head a few more times before pulling back. Riddell fixed him with a look. “Hands and knees,” he growled at Jack.

It was easy to obey that voice. As he settled, Charity ran his hands through his hair and kissed him gently. “All right?” he asked.

Jack nodded, moaning as he felt Riddell push in a rough finger. Charity cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly as Riddell worked, the combination of soft and rough only exciting Jack more.

Charity knelt back, stroking Jack’s hair and looking to Riddell. Something must have been communicated between them, because he felt Riddell withdraw his fingers and line up, drawing Jack back as he pressed in.

Jack groaned softly, reveling in the way Riddell filled him up and spread him open.

Charity cupped Jack’s cheek and pressed two fingers into his mouth. Jack looked up through his eyelashes and sucked them slowly. “That’s lovely,” Charity said quietly.

Jack moaned softly, moving with Riddell’s thrusts, laving Charity’s fingers.

Finally, Charity withdrew them. He shifted and knelt, groaning softly as he fingered himself. Smiling softly, he guided Jack towards his cock.

Jack closed his eyes as he swallowed around him, letting Riddell push him forward.

Charity leaned over Jack to kiss Riddell, then pulled back and settled near the headboard, drawing up his knees. “Come here,” he said.”

Riddell gave Jack a gentle smack on the bottom. Jack shuffled forward, kissing Charity deeply as he settled between his thighs.

Charity moaned softly as Jack broke the kiss to look down and guide himself forward. “Now don’t hold back,” said Charity, voice remarkably calm. “I can take it.”

Jack nodded and thrust forward all at once.

Charity groaned, gripping his shoulders, wrapping his legs around his waist. Jack kissed his throat, moving fast and hard.

Then Riddell was close behind him. He put his hand on Jack’s back, making him still, panting against Charity’s shoulder.

Jack moaned softly as Riddell pushed into him again. Charity smiled and angled his head to kiss Riddell again, Jack safe between them.

Riddell moved a little faster. Jack moved with him, feeling his orgasm start to grow. 

Charity was stronger than he looked in all those layers, squeezing around Jack and holding him in place. “Good,” he murmured.

“God, both of you,” groaned Riddell, starting to lose his rhythm. All Jack could really do was hold on to Charity as Riddell chased his climax, coming with a harsh cry.

As soon as Riddell carefully pulled out, Charity rolled them over. He took himself in hand as he chased his own pleasures, head falling back, shifting on Jack’s cock.

Jack squeezed Charity’s thighs, watching his face as he reached his peak, biting his lip as he spilled over his hand. Jack dragged his fingers through the mess, bringing it to his lips.

Riddell moved up and kissed Jack deeply. Charity started moving again, bringing Jack to the edge. “Come, Jack,” ordered Riddell.

Jack gasped and came, squeezing Riddell’s hand.

“Always so responsive,” said Riddell as Charity moved off Jack and went to the washbasin.

Jack cracked an eye open. “Hard not to be with you two around.”

Riddell leaned in to kiss him again, running fingers through his hair. “Stay the night with us?”

“I didn’t get a room for myself, so seems like it.” Jack smiled and pulled Charity into another kiss as the other man wiped the mess from his stomach.

“Did notice that,” chuckled Riddell. He settled into the bed. “Good thing this bed is big enough for three.”

“We’d make it work even if it didn’t,” said Charity, tossing the rag aside and stifling a yawn. “We should sleep anyway. Early morning meeting.”

Jack nodded and settled in, putting an arm around each of them. He listened to them fall asleep on his chest, even here, part of him always vigilant. Hopefully, this job would mean more time together for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Beltainefaerie and astudyinfic for reading along and encouraging
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
